


Weiss and the Gift

by Kiiratam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Birthday Party, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Ruby is oblivious, Weiss suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: There's always a hook on gifts, Weiss has found. Always something that the giver wants. Consideration, flaunting, or even just using her to get to her father.And then there's this dolt...Takes place between Volumes 2 and 3. (My BMBLB fic index)





	Weiss and the Gift

"What is this for?"

  
Ruby looked at Weiss, not really sure what she was asking. "Uh, it's a present?"

  
Rolling her eyes, Weiss said, "Yes, Ruby, I can see that. Why?" She shook the little wrapped box for emphasis.

  
Why? Why _what_? Ruby glanced around the room, hoping she'd get lucky. Just the third floor common room, with lots of people crammed into it, most of them crowded around Yang. Well, it was her birthday. Blake had retreated to the relative quiet of the kitchenette, helping JNPR with the candles. Ruby had wanted to help too, buuuuuuut Yang wouldn't let her. Something about 'dangerous cookie proximity.' It wasn't like Ruby had _asked_ Yang to have a cookie platter instead of a cake.

  
Nope, no luck. Ruby turned back to Weiss. She didn't say anything more, just raised her eyebrows a bit.

  
"It's for you...?"

  
Weiss pointed at the tag on the present, where Ruby had scrawled 'Weiss' in the 'to' field. "Yes, Ruby, I know." Weiss sighed, shook her head. "What I want to know is why you got _me_ a present for _Yang's_ birthday party."

  
Oooooh. Right. That made sense. Ruby sat down on the arm of Weiss' chair. Leaned in, so she could talk all sneaky. "Sooo, I found a really cute thing (they're socks, don't tell her) for Yang, but there was a matching one (also socks) that was _perfect_ for Blake. And Blake didn't ever tell me when her birthday was, so maybe I already missed it! I can't just _miss_ one of my team's birthdays. So I got it for Blake. And then I remembered that _you_ hadn't told me when _your_ birthday was either, so I started worried that I missed that too, and also it felt really weird to get something for Yang and something for Blake, and also I saw something really cute that I got for me too (they're also socks, they're so cool, I'm wearing them now, I'll show you later), and I hadn't gotten anything for you. So I got something for you."

  
Weiss looked down at her present. "Is it socks?"

  
"Nope!" Ruby wasn't sure if you _could_ tailor socks, but she was also completely sure that if anyone on Remnant had tailored socks, it would be Weiss. And store-bought socks, no matter how cute, couldn't compete with tailored socks. If those were a thing. She'd have to ask Pyrrha about that later. "Well, open it already. You don't have to wait for a cake or anything."

  
"Just for my birthday?"

  
"Well, yeah. Though if you actually tell me your birthday, I can get you something for that, too. I think this one is really for Yang's birthday. If you really want to game the system, make Yang find out when Blake's birthday is, and tell me, and then I can get presents for everyone on everyone's birthdays."

  
"Wait, why would I have to make Yang find out? She's your sister."

  
Ruby scoffed. "Yeah, but she _listens_ to you. You made her practice Freezerburn until the timing is _perfect_. **Every time**. I'm just her little sister. If I try to push her that hard, she'll mope and stuff." Well, maybe not. Yang had been really good about accepting Ruby's authority. Ruby thought that she might just be happy that someone else was in charge, for once. Because it wasn't like Yang couldn't make her own way, and drag everyone else after her. But Weiss was used to bossing - uh, _directing_ people, and Yang didn't seem to mind being on the receiving end of it. She still made snarky comments, but Ruby didn't think she'd stop that for _anyone_.

  
"Why don't you just ask Blake when her birthday is?"

  
"...Yeah, that would be easier." Ruby narrowed her eyes. "Hey, stop trying to distract me. Open your present, Weiss."

  
She took a deep breath, fingernail poised under the edge of the wrapping paper. "You're sure?"

  
"Weiss, it's a present. I wrapped it so you can unwrap it." Maybe she was just having trouble with the concept of wrapping paper? Maybe they had little cloaking modules in Atlas that weren't practical for actual use, but worked fine as a high-tech substitute for wrapping paper? Ruby didn't know what the Schnee family birthday parties looked like, but they had to do something crazy like that. ...Or they just used bags and tissue paper, because the conspicuous waste of wrapping paper was just so - Ruby put on an outrageously overdone upper class accent in her head - _dreadfully common_. "C'mon, just tear it off."

  
Taking her at her word, Weiss grabbed one corner that Ruby hadn't taped down very well and tore. Ruby watched her face, wanting to see that little spark of joy when a person liked their gift. She'd been to enough birthday parties to recognize that, at least.

  
Setting the wrapping paper and box neatly at her feet, Weiss looked at her gift, a tiny little notebook, bright white with a snowflake embossed on the cover. But Ruby didn't see that spark - it was kind of like that, but it was - just much bigger. Practically a glow as Weiss opened it, looking through the blank pages. It was _weird_. Ruby was glad that Weiss liked it, but- it was like she'd given Weiss a puppy. Not a blank notebook. She hadn't even written in a dedication. And she knew Weiss had plenty of notebooks, including some that looked kind of like this one. But fancier, much fancier than Ruby's budget had allowed. So why did she like it this much?

  
Weiss looked up at her. "Thank you, Ruby." Aaaaaand she was making her 'Ruby is a dolt face,' with the crooked smile and knowing eyes. Did she already have one of those tiny notebooks, and Ruby just hadn't seen it? At least Weiss liked her present. Ruby started running over what she'd said, trying to find what dumb thing she'd said that had Weiss making that face.

  
From the kitchenette, Nora started singing the birthday song. Weiss winced. Oh yeah, she'd said something about having perfect pitch. Everyone else started joining in, as Blake walked slowly forward, carrying the platter of cookies and candles.

  
Ruby stood up, dragged Weiss up too. "C'mon, we have to go help sing."

  
"They _do_ need help singing." Weiss sighed. "Lots of help." She stuck the notebook in her pocket, and started forward, joining in on the song.

  
Following in her wake, Ruby left the wrapping paper where it was. There would be more joining it soon. She'd have to show Weiss her socks after Yang unwrapped her presents. When would be a good time to give Blake her present? Probably the same time as Yang was unwrapping her present, so neither of them suspected that their socks would match. And then they could wear socks with bees on them, between riding on Bumblebee and practicing Bumblebee. Ruby stifled a snort of laughter. "Bee-tween." Oh, Yang was going to have **so much** pun with her new socks.


End file.
